Pertama Kali dan Sekali-kalinya
by Yuchoco
Summary: Untuk pertama kali ini, Mitsuko Souma benar-benar tersenyum... Battle Royale Drabble. Didasarkan dari scene bonus dari film Battle Royale edisi spesial. DLDR. Enjoy!


A **Battle Royale** drabble

**Pertama Kali dan Sekali-kalinya**

Written by **Yuchoco**

**Battle Royale **adalah karya **Koushun Takami**

Saya tidak memiliki karakter maupun ide asli dari cerita **Battle Royale**

Ide cerita ini berasal dari film **Battle Royale** yang disutradarai oleh **Kinji Fukasaku**

Warning: OOC (walaupun semoga enggak), FULL description, Mitsuko's POV, typo(s).

Word count: 555

Enjoy!

* * *

Bola oranye saling direbut. Terpantul kesana-kemari oleh entah tangan siapa. Sekalinya ditangkap, bola itu kembali melambung dan kembali ditangkap oleh tangan lain. Mataku mengikuti pergerakan bola yang begitu cepat itu. Berpindah dari tangan Sugimura, lalu ke Mimura, dan terakhir berada di tangan Nanahara yang melakukan _Lay Up_. Bola itu memasuki ring dengan jaring putih. Dua poin untuk kelas 1-B. Kelasku.

Sisa waktu masih ada. Tipis memang, tapi masih ada. Sorakan anak perempuan kelas 1-B yang mengenakan pakaian _cheerleader_ –maupun yang tidak– semakin keras. Begitu pun dengan sorakan tim lawan yang menolak untuk kalah.

Mataku kembali mengikuti pergerakan bola. Bola itu bagaikan seekor kutu yang melompat sesuka hatinya –jika seandainya bola itu memang memiliki hati–. Kulihat bola masih dikuasai oleh tim kelas 1-B. Mimura lagi-lagi memegang bola. Diumpankannya ke arah Iijima, Iijima men_dribble_ bola sesaat sebelum dia dihadang oleh pemain lawan, dilemparkannya bola itu ke arah Sugimura, sugimura men_dribble_ bola sebelum di-_three group_ oleh tiga orang pemain lawan. Aku bersumpah melihatnya mendecih kesal, lalu matanya mengerling kearah kiri. Nanahara lewat dan dia bebas dari penjagaan lawan. Sugimura mengoper bola itu ke Nanahara. Pemain lawan gagal mencuri bola itu dan kemudian dua poin kembali tercetak di papan skor. Tepat dibawah tulisan kelas 1-B.

Peluit melengking.

Kami menang. Aku begitu terkejut dengan kemenangan kami. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuan tim basket kelasku. Tapi aku cukup paham kalau tim basket kelas 1-A sangat kuat. Aku sontak berdiri dari duduk bersimpuhku seiring dengan sorakan panjang dari teman-teman sekelasku terdengar. Pemain dari tim kelasku saling berpelukan di lapangan. Teman-temanku yang lain meringsek masuk ke lapangan basket yang licin oleh peluh. Banyak anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang menebarkan konfeti dari kertas yang berkilau. Semuanya bersorak. Semuanya bergembira.

Aku menatap teman-teman sekelasku yang saling berpelukan di lapangan. Bahkan Nanahara Shuya yang menjadi bintang lapangan hari ini sampai terjatuh dari pijakannya. Pelukan dari teman-teman satu kelas tampaknya telah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Meski begitu, wajahnya tampak bahagia. Terbukti dengan senyumannya yang sangat lebar dan tawa yang membaur dengan seruan senang teman-teman semuanya.

Sedetik aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Merasakan hangatnya pelukan teman-teman sekelasku yang selama ini nyaris selalu aku abaikan. Aku tidak peduli dengan aroma peluh mereka akibat pertandingan yang cukup intens dan peluh yang bercucuran akibat dari lompatan-lompatan para pemandu sorak kelas kami.

Namun aku sadar.

Aku berbeda.

Mereka diliputi cahaya, aku dibelenggu kegelapan. Masa kecil mereka sempurna, masa kecilku sangat berantakan. Jalan hidup mereka sangat jelas, jalan hidupku kabur dan misterius. Masa depan mereka cerah, masa depanku suram.

Akhirnya keinginanku hanya berakhir sebagai keinginan. Aku berbalik memunggungi mereka dan melangkah keluar gym tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari. Mataku melihat pemain tim lawan yang melangkah gontai dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku memang mengikuti mereka, tapi aku tidak mau seperti mereka.

Aku bukan pecundang.

Ah... tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu. Aku memandang teman-temanku yang masih berpelukan sekali lagi. Senyum mereka sangat menghangatkan hatiku, aku tidak mau melisankannya tentunya.

Aku kembali berbalik memunggungi teman-teman sekelasku. Kali ini aku benar-benar melangkah keluar. Kuingat lagi senyuman mereka.

Aku pun tersenyum.

Maskudku benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan seringaian atau senyuman sinis yang biasa kutunjukkan. Senyum ini... murni.

Ah biarlah... untuk sekali ini aku berterima kasih kepada teman-teman sekelasku yang jarang –atau bahkan tidak pernah– kuanggap teman. Mereka telah memercikkan sedikit cahaya mereka kepada hatiku –kepada hati seorang Souma Mitsuko– yang terlingkupi oleh kegelapan.

Meskipun cahaya itu hanya remang-remang.

**Owari**

A/n: Saya bahkan ga yakin ada yang baca di fandom Battle Royale, tapi... ya gitu deh... *angkatbahu Jangan tanya kenapa saya pilih Mitsuko sebagai sudut pandangnya. Well, Mitsuko karakter favorit saya di Battle Royale versi Movie tahun 2001. Kalo saya nggak inget kalo bunuh orang itu melanggar hukum, mungkin saya udah kayak Mitsuko.

Yosh... siapapun yang baca, berkenan meninggalkan review?


End file.
